We, or another?
by Shin-KiNas
Summary: Mana yang lebih penting bagi seorang Kim Namjoon? . Namjin, oneshoot.


**Namjin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya, Seokjin lebih merapatkan pelukannya pada seseorang yang kini semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Seokjin. Dalam tidurnyapun, Seokjin merasa tersenyum. Ia menarik selimut agar lebih menutupi badannya.

"M-ma." Suara serak terdengar lalu Seokjin menepuk-tepuk dengan pelan punggung kecil dalam dekapannya. "M-ma. P-pa pulang?" Tepukan itu terhenti seketika, Seokjin membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan anaknya masih bergelung manis dalam pelukannya.

"Belum sayang. Tidur lagi cepat." Rasanya kalimat itu terasa berat ia ucapkan. Setelah itu tak ada suara lagi. Dan Kim Seokjin tak bisa menutup matanya. Yang ia lihat adalah hitam, gelap. Kamarnya gelap. Tanpa Namjoon disisinya.

Sudah biasa memang.

Namjoon dengan segala kesibukannya sudah biasa baginya, tapi anaknya terlalu mencintai Papanya.

"Kookie, rindu Papa," ucap Jungkook dalam tidurnya. Seokjin seratus persen mengerti bahwa Jungkook tertidur, karena setelah ucapan spontan itu, nafas halus Jungkook terdengar.

Bahkan dalam tidurnya, hanya Namjoon yang ada dalam pikiran Jungkook.

Dan ini adalah hari kelima Namjoon meninggalkan rumah, demi pekerjaan. Yang sejatinya Seokjin benci.

Ia benci, ia benci Namjoon harus bekerja siang dan malam. Ia benci Namjoon bekerja dan menjadi orang asing baginya. Ia benci, kenyataannya adalah, pekerjaan yang memisahkan Namjoon dengan keluarganya.

.

.

.

"Jungkookie tidak mau memakannya?" Jungkook menggelengkan kepala "Tidak mau memakan masakan Mama?" Hening sejenak lalu Jungkook menggeleng sekali tetapi selanjutnya ia mengangguk, membuat Seokjin terkekeh lalu menghampiri putera semata wayangnya yang terduduk memajukan bibir di kursi makan. "Lalu apa yang jagoan Mama inginkan?"

"Papa."

Satu kata itu berhasil menusuk dada Seokjin, dan membuat jantungnya membeku. Sebisa mungkin ia mengontrol ekspresinya di depan Jungkook yang masih berusia lima tahun. Seokjin memaksa untuk tersenyum "Papa sedang kerja sayang."

"Mama, ayo makan di depan tv. Sambil nonton Papa. Ayo Ma."

Dan Seokjin tak dapat menolak rengekan Jungkook. Ia membawa mangkok dan gelas si kecil ke depan tv lalu meletakannya di depan Jungkook yang terduduk di atas karpet merah. "Saat Papa muncul, Kookie harus memakan makanannya oke? Mau Mama suapi?" Jungkook mengangguk semangat dan sama sekali tak mengalihkan mata dari televisi,

Anak itu tersenyum lebar saat Namjoon muncul di layar kaca. Bening mata bulatnya membuat Seokjin merasa hancur, ia tahu bagaimana Jungkook sangat merindukan Namjoon. Ia tahu anaknya ingin sekali memeluk Papanya.

Ia tahu, Jungkook ingin memamerkan Papa hebatnya di depan teman-temannya.

Seokjin tak punya pilihan lain selain ikut tersenyum saat Jungkook terus berceloteh tentang bagaimana kerennya Namjoon bernyanyi di atas panggung. Jungkook tak pernah berhenti bercerita bahwa dirinya ingin seperti Papanya.

Dan Jungkook selalu berharap bahwa ia juga ada di dalam tv bersama Papanya. Dan kalimat itu tak pernah terjawab oleh Seokjin, hingga saat ini.

Keesokan harinya, saat Jungkook terbangun, anak itu segera memeluk erat Namjoon yang ternyata tengah mendekapnya ketika tidur. Seokjin bisa mendengar jeritan bahagia Jungkook saat bangun tidur, bagaimana anak itu memanggil Papanya dengan selamat. Satu senyum kecil tercipta di bibir Seokjin.

"Jungkookie menonton Papa?" Jungkook mengangguk semangat.

"Papa menyanyi cepat sekali ! adgfashgdfahdgf , Jungkookie tidak tahu Papa ngomong apa. Tapi Kookie suka, Kookie mau seperti Papa." Namjoon tersenyum lebar. Ia suka, sangat suka saat Jungkook memujinya saat Jungkook mengatakan bahwa anaknya ingin menjadi seperti dirinya. "Papa yang menyala-menyala banyak sekali itu apa Papa? Apa Jungkookie boleh punya di dalam kamar?"

"Hm? Apa sayang? Yang seperti apa?"

"Lampu Papa. Yang banyak sekali. Jika Papa menyanyi lampunya menyala banya _wiiiiingggg,_ Kookie mau." Hening sejenak, dan Namjoon langsung mengerti apa yang Jungkook katakan.

"Kookie mau?"

"Mauuu."

"Kalau begitu cium Papa dulu, baru boleh Kookie membelinya." Tanpa perlu di tunggu Jungkook langsung mengecup bibir Namjoon lalu memeluk leher Papanya erat mengatakan sorak bahagia karena ia akan segera membeli lampu.

Dan saat Namjoon melirik pada Seokjin yang menatapnya, Namjoon tersenyum begitu teduh lalu mengangguk, dan menggumamkan kata, _aku mencintaimu,_ yang sukses membuat Seokjin tersipu malu lalu kembali melakukan aktivitasnya merapikan mainan Jungkook.

.

.

.

"Jadwalmu besok tapi kau akan pergi hari ini?"

Namjoon menghela nafas lalu menghampiri Seokjin yang kini menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan menatap Namjoon dengan tajam. "Aku harus latihan dulu Jinnie, dan tak ada waktu untuk pulang hari ini. Maafkan aku. Kau tahu peker-"

"Iya aku tahu, selalu tahu Namjoon. Pekerjaan menyanyimu itu dan segala kesibukanmu aku tahu."

"Maafkan aku, ini demi kalian berdua."

"Aku akan membenahi pakaianmu-" Lalu Seokjin melangkahkan kaki dan meninggalkan Namjoon yang menatap punggung isterinya dengan sendu. "Setidaknya katakan sesuatu pada Jungkook nanti. Anak itu akan menangis keras saat tahu kau akan pergi lama – lagi." Jungkook adalah kelemahan terbesar Namjoon, mendengar nama anak itu membuat dadanya nyeri. Ia tak ingin menyakiti Jungkook tapi ini adalah pilihannya.

.

.

"Lalu Ayahku membawaku ke – ke aquarium yang besaaar sekali, lalu Ayah menggendongku dan aku menyentuh kaca di atas. Di atas ! dan hiu itu lewat di atasku." Jungkook mendengarkan dengan seksama Yugyeom bercerita dengan penuh semangat. Ia beralih pada Chanwoo yang kini bersuara.

"Em ! Aku juga pernah ke aquarium bersama Ayah. Lalu aku memegang lumba-lumba, Ayah membelikanku bonekanya. Akan ku bawa besok yeay." Chanwoo bertepuk tangan sendiri, merasa bangga.

Dan Jungkook hanya bisa ikut tersenyum.

Matanya membola saat kedua temannya itu menatapnya. "A-apa?"

"Kau kemana bersama Ayah?"

"K-kookie?" Yugyeom mengangguk dan masih menatap Jungkook. "Em," Jungkook menunduk, ia terlalu bingung harus mengucapkan apa "Ke tempat besaaaar sekali." Ia merentangkan tangan kecilnya "Banyak lampu disana, dan sangaaaaaat ramai."

"Tempat apa Kook?"

"Tempaaat." Jungkook berpikir sejenak. Ia hanya menontonnya di televisi, karena iapun tak tahu apa yang tengah ia bicarakan "Tidak tahu namanya. Pokoknya banyak lampu kelap-kelip nanti ada yang menyanyi kencang sekali." Jungkook tersenyum akhir kalimatnya lalu menghembuskan nafas saat Yugyeom dan Chanwoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa Ayahmu masih bekerja jauh sekali? Kau tak pernah datang bersama Ayahmu." Detik itu senyum Jungkook langsung lenyap.

"Em, j-jauh. T-tapi Papa di rumah hari ini !" Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya mengingat Namjoon menunggunya di rumah.

Namun senyum itu luntur lagi, ia tak dapat mengenalkan Papa nya di depan semua orang, di depan temannya, Papanya menjadi rahasianya. Rahasia yang tak ingin Jungkook jaga.

.

.

.

"Mama?"

"Hm?" Seokjin menggumam, tangannya dengan lincah melipat baju dan Jungkook terduduk di sampingnya dengan robot mainannya.

"Bisakah kita berpindah ke tempat yang jauh?" Seokjin menghentikan melipat bajunya lalu menoleh ke arah Jungkook dengan wajah bingung, alis tertekuk.

"Apa maksudmu sayang?"

"Jauuuh Ma. Ke tempat dimana Papa tidak perlu bekerja lama. Dan Kookie bisa jalan-jalan sama Papa. Ke aquarium Ma ! Lalu – lalu, Kookie bisa mengenalkan Papa di depan teman Kookie, lalu Kookie bercerita tentang Papa di depan teman Kookie. La-lalu Papa menggendong Kookie di jalanan saat Kookie lelah dan butuh eskrim. Iya Ma?"

Sumpah demi Tuhan, Seokjin ingin berteriak saat ini. Berteriak di depan wajah Namjoon lalu menangis keras. Karena suara polos dan tatapan memohon Jungkook begitu menyakitkan baginya. Seharusnya tak hanya dirinya yang melihat dan mendengar ini, seharusnya Namjoon mendengarnya juga, bagaimana nada suara Jungkook begitu menggebu, yakin dan penuh duri.

 _Itu menyakitkan Kook-ah, bagi Mama._ Bisiknya dalam hati.

"K-kemari sayang." Seokjin membawa Jungkook untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya "Papa butuh kita untuk tinggal disini. Papa butuh uang untuk sekolah dan susu pisang Jungkook. Lalu setelah Papa selesai bekerja, Papa lelah, dan tidak bisa jalan-jalan dengan Jungkook. Tapi Mama janji, setelah ini kita akan jalan-jalan bersama."

Kalimat bualan itu nyantanya sudah ratusan kali Seokjin ucapkan. Dan satupun tak ada yang terwujud.

Semua terngiang lagi.

Seokjin terus menimang Jungkook dalam pangkuannya. Menggoyangkan tubuhnya lalu bergumam nyanyian tidur untuk Jungkook. Seokjin hanya merasa ia akan merasa sakit jika mendengar suara polos Jungkook untuk saat ini.

Ia mengingat, bagaimana dulu ia bertemu Namjoon, ia begitu mencintai Namjoon bahkan sebelum pria itu menjadi seperti ini. Seokjin selalu menemani Namjoon kapanpun kekasihnya itu membutuhkan dukungannya. Seokjin akan selalu ada menggenggam tangan Namjoon saat pria itu lelah oleh hinaan dan hujatan banyak orang. Seokjin yang terus mendorong Namjoon untuk maju, dan menahan kuat dorongan jika Namjoon memilih mundur. Seokjin ada saat dimana Namjoon berada dalam titik terberat dalam hidupnya, hingga menjadi Namjoon saat ini.

Seorang Rapper dan Produser musik terkenal, bahkan orang tak akan diakui orang Korea jika tidak mengenal Namjoon.

Dan Seokjin adalah duri bagi karir seorang Kim Namjoon.

Enam tahun lalu, saat mereka masih dalam puncak cinta mereka, mereka lupa siapa seorang Namjoon sesungguhnya, seorang publik figur yang tak boleh memiliki cacat sedikitpun.

Seokjin hamil saat Namjoon berada diatas puncak.

Dan itu adalah cacat bagi karir Namjoon. Pria tampan berlesung pipi itu adalah pujaan jutaan gadis di dunia, dambaan semua wanita, dan yang mereka tahu, Kim Namjoon adalah penyanyi terkenal dan seorang Kim Namjoon adalah pria sukses yang sangat mementingkan karir dan tidak menoleh pada kisah cinta.

Nyatanya, Kim Namjoon memiliki Seokjin bahkan sebelum Namjoon menjadi seorang Penyanyi.

Namjoon pria yang hebat hingga ia terus bisa menutupi kehadiran Seokjin di depan semua orang. Dan Seokjin bukanlah seseorang yang serakah dan ingin memiliki Namjoon hanya untuk dirinya, ia terus diam saat Namjoon selalu menyembunyikannya, ia akan diam saat Namjoon hanya bisa menemuinya sebulan sekali, ia tak protes saat Namjoon melupakan ulang tahunnya, ia bahkan tak protes saat Namjoon terus berkata bahwa pria itu tak dilanda asmara.

Namun saat Seokjin dinyatakan hamil. Itu menghancurkan hidup Namjoon. Pria itu tak memarahinya, tak membentaknya, tak memukulnya. Namjoon hanya diam dan diam. Hingga ia berkata akan menikahi Seokjin bagaiamanapun caranya.

Dan Namjoon benar-benar menikahinya. Menjadikan Namjoon utuh miliknya.

Tapi itu tak sampai disitu. Namjoon kembali berkata bahwa pernikahan mereka harus di sembunyikan.

Dan Jungkook, harus menjadi rahasianya hingga ia sanggup mengatakannya di depan semua. Entah kapan.

Satu yang membuat Seokjin bertahan, Namjoon begitu mencintainya dan Jungkook. Ia tahu, Namjoon sama sakitnya seperti dirinya. Ia tahu.

.

.

.

"Batmaaan. Kookie pakai baju batmaan, barrruuu." Seokjin tersenyum lalu menepuk pantat Jungkook setelah ia selesai memasangkan sepatu Jungkook.

"Kookie tampan." Jungkook tersenyum lebar dan merasa bangga atas pujian Seokjin.

"Mama, kenapa kita jalan-jalan sekarang. Papa kan belum pulang?" Seokjin memaksakan senyum di depan anaknya. Karena entah sampai kapan, hal itu akan sulit terjadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti kalau Papa pulang kita jalan-jalan lagi, oke?"

"Okkkee."

Seokjin terus merasa gelisah saat ia menggandeng tangan Jungkook. Anak itu terus berbicara, dengan keras, setiap kali mereka melewati foto Namjoon yang terpajang, Jungkook akan berteriak "Itu Papaku." Tunjuknya setiap kali mereka melihat foto Namjoon. "Mama , lihat poto Papa." Seokjin tak dapat menjawab, bahkan untuk menganggukpun ia tak sanggup. Ia melihat bagaimana orang-orang menoleh ke arah Jungkook, memang beberapa ada yang tersenyum melihat bagaiamana Jungkook terasa begitu menggemaskan, dan berpikir bahwa Jungkook atau Seokjin adalah penggemar dari Namjoon, atau.. mungkin beberapa mengolok bahwa imajinasi Seokjin terlalu tinggi hingga memengaruhi dan membohongi anaknya menjadikan Namjoon sosok ayah 'imajinasi' bagi anaknya.

Padahal sesungguhnya Jungkook benar-benar berteriak tentang sosok Ayahnya. Tanpa ada satupun yang tahu.

"Mama nanti sama Papa ke aquarium oke? Kookie mau lihat hiu, lalu Papa menggendong Kookie dan Kookie menyentuh hiu !" Seokjin hanya tersenyum lalu mengelap bibir Jungkook yang terkena eskrim. Ia tak mau mengangguk, ia tak mau membohongi Jungkook lebih banyak.

"Nanti kita ke lampu-lampu banyak lalu menonton Papa. Iya Ma?" Seokjin lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum. "Foto Papa dimana-mana ada. Apakah boleh ada foto Kookie disitu juga?" Nafas Seokjin terasa sesak setiap kalimat yang Jungkook ucapkan. "Mama, kapan Kookie boleh mengatakan pada Yugyeom nama Papa Kookie?" suara Jungkook begitu indah, namun kalimatnya mengandung duri. "Kookie mau cari kostum ironman sama Papa ! Boleh Ma?"

Cukup.

Seokjin tak kuat.

Keinginan kecil Jungkook kenapa terasa begitu menyakitkan untuknya. Layakkah anak sekecil ini meminta yang seharusnya ia tak perlu meminta. Seharusnya Jungkook mendapatkannya secara Cuma-Cuma bahkan hingga anak itu akan merengek agar Papanya tak selalu menemaninya. Jungkook seharusnya tak mendapat ini semua.

"Cari sekarang saja sama Mama oke? Biar nanti Kookie bisa memakainya di depan Papa saat Papa pulang bagaimana?" Awalnya Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya tidak terima. Namun mendengar ia bisa memamerkannya di depan Namjoon, dan mendengar kata 'papa pulang' menjadi semangat tersendiri bagi Jungkook.

Mereka kembali berjalan bergandengan di salah satu tempat berbelanja. Membeli semua kebutuhan Jungkook. Hanya berdua, berdua, dan selalu seperti ini.

Kini Jungkook berada dalam gendongannya dengan sebuah paperbag dalam genggamannya. Tak hanya kostum, Jungkook juga membeli apapun yang membuat matanya memancarkan cahaya berlian, dan Jungkook pasti harus membelinya. Kening Seokjin berkerut saat ia melihat kerumunan di depannya. Begitu ramai. Tanpa memikirkan apapun ia pun berjalan mendekat. "Mama banyak orang." Seokjin tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan. Karena ia juga merasa penasaran dengan kerumunan sebanyak ini.

Matanya membola seketika menemukan Namjoon tengah berdiri di atas panggung dan tengah meminum botol. Acara tengah rehat dan Namjoon tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang. Pantas begitu banyak foto Namjoon dalam mall ini, dan Seokjin tidak menyadarinya. Namjoon pasti jelas tak akan melihatnya, ia bagaikan semut di mata Namjoon.

"Papa !" suara keras Jungkook membuat semua orang menoleh saat suasana tengah hening "Papaaaaaaa." Teriak Seokjin lagi dan sukses membuat Namjoon menoleh dan menyadari kehadirannya.

Suara keras Jungkook benar-benar mencuri perhatian semua orang. Semua orang menatapnya dan Jungkook tidak peduli, anak itu terus menatap pada Namjoon dan melambaikan tangan, berharap Namjoon menghampirinya lalu menggendongnya. "Papa." Suara bisikan mulai terdengar, dan Seokjin segera membawa Jungkook pergi dan menyembunyikan wajah Jungkook dalam dadanya.

Sebelum semua orang menyadarinya.

Yang terjadi adalah Jungkook meraung menangis keras dalam dada Seokjin dan terus memanggil Papanya. Semua orang terus membicarakan anak kecil yang memanggil Namjoon dengan panggilan 'papa'. Merasa kasihan pada anak itu, apalagi saat Seokjin membawa pergi Jungkook yang tengah menangis keras.

Tapi yang di lakukan Namjoon hanyalah diam. Diam membeku. Membuat hati Seokjin hancur. Namjoon lebih mementingkan karir daripada raungan tangis menyedihkan Jungkook. Namjoon lebih mementingkan ego dan popularitasnya daripada dirinya dan Jungkook.

.

.

.

Namjoon tak menghubunginya hingga malam hari.

Seokjin merasa ini sudah keterlaluan. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat mata bengkak Jungkook. Wajah dan hidung buah hatinya yang memerah dan suara Jungkook yang nyaris hilang. Tapi Namjoon tidak peduli. Seolah mereka bukan siapa-siapa bagi Namjoon. Seolah-olah jika tanpa mereka, karir Namjoon akan dapat lebih dari ini.

Seokjin selamanya jadi benalu Namjoon, selamanya.

Seokjin tak dapat menghentikan tangisnya di depan Jungkook yang masih kesusahan bernafas karena anak itu terus menangis. Seokjin berjongkook, dengan Jungkook duduk di tepi ranjang, memandangnya dengan sedih. Tatapan yang tak seharusnya anak lima tahun miliki.

"Jungkookie lelah?" Jungkook mengangguk.

"Jungkookie marah dengan Papa?" Jungkook diam sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Jungkook menyayangi Mama?" Jungkook mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"P-papa ti-dak s-sayang Kookie." Bisikan yang coba Jungkook utarakan semakin menyayat hati Seokjin.

"Mama sangat menyayangi Jungkook. Jungkook tahu itu kan?" Seokjin menggenggam lembut jemari kecil Jungkook. "Kita akan pergi sayang. Kita akan pergi jauh, seperti yang Jungkook katakan. Tak perlu bersama Papa. Hanya kita berdua, Jungkook mau? Kita akan melihat surga, berdua. Jungkook mau?" Anggukan Jungkook adalah awal bagi dirinya, Jungkook dan Namjoon.

.

..

end.

.

.

udah d aplod d akun lain, but error. nyoba disini, cuma nyoba, gatau kedepannya wkwk. pyyeong. Mau nugas lagi buat UAS


End file.
